The present invention relates to prefabricated finishing modules for the construction of building constructions in concrete and to the building constructions obtained thereby.
It is known to produce walls or other building constructions in concrete by means of formworks substantially configured as xe2x80x9cboxesxe2x80x9d and formed by a plurality of wooden or metal panels, disposed in contact with one another and bounding between one another cavities whose shape may vary in complexity and within which the concrete is cast. In order to prevent, during casting, the thrust of the fresh concrete from causing the panels to move apart and the formworks to open, these panels are generally connected together by transverse tie rods which project externally from the formworks.
This method of building construction requires the operational insertion of any reinforcing rods into the cavities of the formworks before the concrete is cast, and the subsequent removal of these formworks once the casting has hardened.
xe2x80x9cDisposablexe2x80x9d formworks are also known that do not cooperate statically with the concrete structure and which are formed from various materials, for instance board, wood chip agglomerate, plastic materials, etc. These formworks are generally held in position prior to casting by fixed uprights, spacers with fastening wedges or steel yokes; these positioning means generally require relatively long assembly times and also have the drawback that they project partially from the exterior of the formworks.
In this case, the formwork removal operation is therefore avoided, but once the concrete mixture has reached an appropriate consistency, it is necessary to cut or bend the projecting portions of these positioning means in order to facilitate the application of the plaster.
The present invention which relates to a prefabricated finishing module for the construction of building constructions formed by a plurality of such modules adjacent to one another, the module comprising at least one pair of panels facing one another, bounding a space for the casting of concrete, and adapted to be connected to one another and to respective panels of adjacent modules by relative connecting means, each such panel being bounded by first lateral ribs opposite one another and by second lateral ribs opposite one another and extending between respective ends of the first ribs, characterised in that these first ribs of each panel have respective first longitudinal grooves aligned with one another and in that the second ribs have respective second longitudinal grooves aligned with one another, intersecting the first grooves and transversely offset with respect to these first grooves, the first and second grooves of the panels being engaged in use, at least in part, by respective first and second anchoring members adapted to connect the module to adjacent modules, intersecting one another reciprocally and defining the connecting means.